Kelly Severide
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Kelly meets a new girl
1. Chapter 1: Severide

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

Kelly groaning

He loved being a fireman but he hate waking up early

As Kelly woke up

He heard Shay knocking at his door

I'm Up!

Shay replied just checking

Kelly took a quick shower

He got dress and headed downstairs

Shay was eating her precious yogurt

While Kelly ate Cereal

Shay smiled

As she grab his keys

Kelly shook his head

Shay laughed

As she knew he hate anyone else touching his car

Kelly finish eating

As they rush out

Shay and Kelly were last one to arrive

As they walk in

Peter Mills was cooking

He was talking to Gaby

Kelly drinking coffee

When he overheard Peter talking about his high school friend** Lauren**

She was helping out the restaurant

While Peter was at the station

Shay: Should Gaby be jealous?

Peter laughed and said no she just a friend

Shay look at Kelly

**Kelly: WHAT? ( raise a eyebrow)**

Everyone laughed

Shay: We all know about Kelly

Kelly rolled his eyes

Shay: You can't have girls who are your friends

Kelly: I have you !

Shay: I don't count ..

Casey: Shay is like a guy

Gaby laughed

**The Fire Alarm Ring!**

Everyone gets ready to go

Peter has just join Kelly Squad

Kelly was calm

Until Chief Boden was at the scene

It was a old building

Chief Boden :There four tenneagers inside

Casey :Let's get going

Kelly :We get third floor

Casey nooded

Both Squad went in

Kelly: Anybody here !

He was in floor 2

Kelly was with Cruz and Peter

Casey on floor 3

He found Two Teenagers

They were a couple

Casey grab both teenagers

Mouch help them get out the building

Chief: Their one missing ( talkie)

Kelly : We haven't found them yet

Casey: We found two .. only one left (talkie)

Chief: Kelly and Mouch Get out now !

Mouch look at Kelly

Kelly : He has two be around

Mouch: come on kelly

Kelly act like he was going follow him

As Mouch went down

He thought Kelly was behind him

But nope

Kelly stubborn self decide

He had to find the kid

Chief saw Mouch coming out

But not Kelly

Chief :KELLY ! Severide !

As Chief was trying to be calm

Casey pull Mills back

As Chief was going in

Kelly came out with a breathless

Teenage girl

Shay and Gaby took her off his arm

Chief was relief Kelly came out okay

As they went back the station

Pete invented the gang to come over

Kelly didn't want to go

But shay drag him

As Kelly came into

Shay

They sat down

Shay titled her head

Kelly smiled and turn around

He saw A Girl

Around Pete Mills age

She taking Otis Order

Shay read her name** Lauren**

She was wearing a Red shirt with Black Jeans and and black sneakers

Shay:She is a beauty

Kelly:She is alright

Shay laughed

As Lauren was going to walk towards

Kelly got a little nervous

Shay didn't noticed

The Restaurant door open

It was Casey

Lauren smiled really big

Casey eyes light up

Lauren: You work with Peter

Casey : I do

_Casey hug her_

Shay saw as Gabby gave them the stink eye

Gabby:How does she know him?

Shay: we should ask them

As Casey sat now and Lauren brought him a beer

She about to pass

Shay

But Shay stop here

Shay:Hi sweetheart

_Lauren chuckled_

Shay: Can you bring us something to eat?

Kelly noticed her brown honey eyes and redlipstick

Lauren :In a minute ...

Shay look at kelly

Lauren was confused

Kelly: Can I ask you something?

Lauren:Sure .

Kelly:How do you know Casey?

Lauren: I met him several years ago

Shay: Where ?

Lauren wonder why they were asking so questions

As she was going to answer

Peter's mom came from the kitchen

She said : Lauren you go now

Lauren nodded and told them to have a good night

Kelly eyes follow her

Shay:She didn't answer the question

Gaby: maybe they date

Kelly: and their still that friendly?

Gaby smiled as Pete came to them

Shay went to the point

She ask Peter** So Lauren ?**

Peter: she is like guys

Kelly laughed

Shay : very funny but what's her deal?

Kelly look at Lauren

As she gave Otis his hamburgers and fries

Peter: nothing , was she rude to you?

Shay: No not all

Peter :Okay

Shay:I just want to know about her

Peter:She is nice girl

Lauren grab her jacket and was about to head out

When Casey said in joking voice **Where are you going?**

Lauren: Home

Casey: Share a beer with me

Lauren:Just a beer( raise her eyebrows)

Casey: Just a beer

Lauren : only one

As Casey and Lauren were talking

Gaby noticed they were laughing

Casey was making her blush

Kelly:I have to

Shay: it's early

Kelly:See you guys

As Kelly grab his leather jacket

As he kiss shay on the cheek

Casey : Where are you going ?

Kelly : Home ..

Lauren got up

Casey:You are leaving me

Lauren: yes enjoy your night with your friends

Kelly smiled at her

Lauren: I would love to hang out with you but I have to work in six hours

Casey:You have two jobs

Lauren: This one doesn't count

Casey:oh

Lauren:I'm helping Pete's mom out until she found a waitress

Kelly try to moved out the way

But Lauren bump into him

Laure:I'm sorry

Kelly:It's fine

Casey: You can barely deal with one beer

Lauren: look who talking ? you can't control your tequila

_Casey laughed_

Lauren grab her purse

Kelly walk behind her

Shay knew Kelly

She caught his eyes

Lauren :Good night

_Kelly:Where is your car?_

_Lauren:I'm taking the bus_

Kelly:at night

_Lauren: yeah it's fine _

_Kelly:I can drop you off_

_Lauren: no thanks_

_Kelly :Look it's cold .._

Lauren: I have a jacket

Kelly smiled

_Lauren:I don't want to caused you problem with your girlfriend_

_Kelly: Shay is my best friend_

Lauren : Okay

Kelly couldn't take no for a answer

He said Peter told me drop you off

Lauren: He did

Kelly: yes

Lauren: Fine!

Kelly my car is over their

Lauren :you drive that?

Kelly: YES( getting defensive)

Lauren : It's a Chevy Camaro

Kelly : yeah

He open the door for her

Lauren got in his car


	2. Chapter 2: Spill

Lauren smiled at him

Kelly turn his car on

_Lauren : that sounds never gets old_

Kelly smiled

Lauren noticed his blue eyes

**Kelly: So where do you lived?**

Lauren : I thought Peter told you ..I lived a block from him

Kelly: oh right

Lauren put her seat belt on

Kelly drove slower then normal

Lauren :I'm guessing you are used to driving like a wild man

Kelly: Yeah

Lauren : When I get my car back ,I'll race you

Kelly laughed

Lauren smiled

**_Kelly: Allright , I will be waiting_**

As they talk

Kelly noticed they arrived at Peter Apartment Complex

Lauren :Stop where you see the blue car Chevy

Kelly nodded

Lauren:Thank you

Kelly:You welcome

Lauren smiled and walk out of his car

She wave_ bye at him_

And went inside her complex

Kelly drove back to his house

As he arrive in his apartment

Shay was with her girlfriend

**Shay: time to go to my room**

Kelly was about to walk upstairs

Shay:Where did you go?

Kelly: just driving around

Shay:okay

**A Few hours later in Fire house 51**

Chief look around the kitchen and said Everyone had a good night party

Cruz : We did

Casey was too busy texting

Shay try to take his phone from him

Casey: What's wrong with you ?

Peter laughed

Shay: Who are you texting?

Casey: none of your business

Shay raise her eyebrows

Gaby: Is it Lauren ?

Kelly look up

Casey : no

Peter: Guys stay out of his business

**Casey :Shay do you like Lauren?**

**Shay:No i have Katy**

Casey smiled

As Kelly stood up to get a apple

Peter walk next to Kelly

Kelly: yes

Peter: thanks for giving a Lauren a ride home

Kelly: yeah no problem ..

As Kelly was about to walk away

He said in quiet voice **how do you know that?**

Peter: she told me

Kelly :oh

He bite the apple

This Shift was boring

Until it was lunch time

Kelly was playing cards with Otis and Cruz

When Otis smiled really big

Cruz: qué traer una hermosa dama por aqui (what bring such a pretty lady like you?)

Lauren laughed and said**_ muy chistoso ( very funny )_**

Kelly look at her

Lauren : Cruz you should help Tori (Peter mills sister)

Otis: Do you need any help ?

Lauren:No i got it

Otis : alright

Kelly took the box away from her

As he stood up

**Lauren:I got it !**

**Kelly: I noticed**

Ottis shook his head

Lauren follow Kelly

As they put the box down

Kelly: All this food for us?

Lauren: yeah i think tori went over board

Kelly laughed

Lauren try to stare at him

Kelly glace at her

Their eyes read he was flirting

Until Tori and Cruz came in

Tori:Thank you Lauren

Cruz:Who cook all of this ?

Tori:Lauren

They point at each other

Lauren:We both did the work

Tori smiled

Kelly:We should get everyone to eat

Cruz called everyone

Shay and Gabby smiled until

they saw Lauren

He hair pulled back in pony tail

She was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with black boots

Everyone grab something to eat

Kelly sat next to shay

As Lauren was standing to talking to Ottis

Casey came behind her

His hands were going on her shoulder

Lauren :don't do that

Casey: I want to see if yourself defense class work

Lauren shook her head

Casey: Tori had to cook this

Lauren :really?

Casey: or else everyone is going to get food poison

**Lauren :MATT!**

Casey laughed as she lightly push him

Shay look at Gabby

As Matt sat on the table

Shay stood up

Kelly saw

As Shay accidentally bump into Lauren

The plate went straight to white shirt

Tori cover her face

Lauren: That happen everything I wear white

Shay: maybe you should stop wearing white

**_Lauren laughed_**

Shay felt bad

Lauren shirt ruin

Gabby: Such a pretty blouse

Kelly: ( whisper in gabby ear) Really just because she talking to matt while you are with Peter

Gabby look shocked

Lauren walk out out the kitchen

Casey shook his head at shay

Shay: it was mistake

Mouch: yeah right

Cruz: Poor girl cooks for us and you do that

Lauren went to bathroom

She knew no matter how much

She clean her shirt

Their no fixing it

Kelly went to knock on the door

_**Lauren: Come on in**_

_**Kelly : Are you alright?**_

Lauren: yeah but my shirt is not

Kelly smiled

Lauren: I had to wear white today

kelly :if you want , I can borrow you a shirt

Lauren: no it's all right ,I have a sweater

Kelly : fine ..

He was going to walk out

Lauren:Sorry if I'm acting like a jerk to you

Kelly smiled

Lauren: I'm not used to people being nice

Kelly :Most of the time I'm nice

Lauren smiled

Kelly walk out

He saw Chief give him funny look

Kelly:I know it's the Girls Restroom

Chief:Last time I check you are a ..

Kelly laughed

Chief saw as Lauren came out with her messy shirt in her hand

Chief: Hi

Lauren: Hi Boden ..I mean chief

Chief:What are you doing here ?( joking matter)

Lauren:I brought you guys food but that end on shirt

_**Chief:you are still clumsy**_

_**Kelly:Shay was the clumsy one**_

Chief gave her a hug

Lauren: Enjoy the food ,I have to go

Chief went to the kitchen

Shay eating

Casey called Lauren

Tori: she probably is waiting for me

Casey was upset with Shay

Gabby:She didn't mean to

Casey: yeah right

Lauren was going to Tori car

Kelly : Can i ask you something?

Lauren: sure

Kelly:can i have your number?

Lauren:What?

Kelly :yeah( he had a smirk on his face)

Lauren phone ring

She took out of her pocket

Kelly saw Casey picture

Lauren answer and said I'm fine Casey ..

Kelly right arm on Tori's car

Lauren :I'll just buy a new shirt

She hang up and gave the phone to kelly

Kelly look confused

Lauren: You want my number

Kelly: yeah here it's mine

He dial his number

Lauren read what kelly wrote

Kelly:Funny thing i don't have a picture of you

Lauren:I know this is the second day we talk

Kelly :true

Lauren took a quick picture of him

Kelly:hey!

Lauren:I have a contact picture now

Kelly: not fair

Lauren laughed

Kelly shook his head

Lauren:Fine Kelly

Kelly smiled as

He took a quick picture with Lauren

Lauren:happy

Kelly: yeah

Lauren and Kelly were flirting with each other

When Tori came out

Tori:let's go

Kelly :Take care

Tori got in the car

Kelly try not to look back

As he wave bye to here

_**Tori :He is dreaming**_

_**Lauren:You think so**_

As Kelly turn around

He almost bump into Casey

Casey: You alright man

Kelly :Yeah

Casey:Lauren already left

Kelly:yeah

Casey had a frown on his face

Kelly:What is up with you and Lauren?

Casey : she is a good friend

**_Kelly:( joking matter ) How a good of friend?_**

**_Casey :( laughed) not like that Kelly ,just when i need someone to be their .She was their_**

Kelly nodded

He want to know about her

But he didn't want to rush things

As Fire Alarm Ring

that made Kelly snap out of his own thoughts


	3. Chapter 3 : Accident

As Kelly got into his Fire Trunk

As he they heard from the radio

The Fire was getting out hand

They would be lucky to save any part of building

Worse part

People were stuck on the basement floor

Kelly:Boys get ready !

Squad got up

**_The last thing_**

Kelly remember was getting out the fire

When He woke up in the hospital bed

He look around

A Nurse Monica smiled and said we are glad you are okay

Kelly smiled

He saw Lauren walking in

_She was reading his file_

Lauren look concern when she look up

Kelly:Hi

**Lauren : Kelly?**

**Monica :you know each other**

Lauren bite his lip

Kelly: Something like that

Monica step out

**Lauren: her shift is over**

Kelly nodded

Lauren: What is the last thing you remember?

Kelly:I walk out of the fire

Lauren raise her eyebrows

Kelly:I'm wrong

Lauren: Sort off

Kelly look confused

Lauren: Cruz and Mouch got you out the fire

Kelly: When can i check you out?

Lauren:What?

Kelly shook his head and said I met Check out

Lauren: In a couple of hours .They just want to keep a eye of you

Kelly smiled

Lauren :You think you are so charming

Kelly :I'm

Lauren: let me guess you are_ **womanizer ** _

Kelly: No not all

Lauren: Do you always believe all the lies you say?

Kelly laughed for a few seconds

Until He stomach hurt

Lauren :I forget to tell you . No laughing

Kelly :Thanks forgetting to mention that

_**Lauren smiled**_

Kelly locked eyes with her

Until Shay and Gaby walk in

Shay: Look who is here ?

Gaby smiled at her

**_Lauren : have a nice day_**

**_Kelly: I will try_**

As Lauren walk out

She talk to Chief Boden about Kelly

**Shay: Did you get a happy ending?**

**Kelly :What?**

**Shay: I can see what's dirty little mind is thinking**

Gaby: We are glad you are okay

Kelly:Thanks Gaby

Gaby smiled as Peter came in

**_A Few hours Later_**

All the guys left

Kelly was changing

He had his pants on

When Lauren walk in

Lauren : I should knock

Kelly: It's fine

Lauren look at his stomach and said **_I thought you were sleeping_**

Kelly: just a little bruising

Lauren : They forget to give you your leather jacket

Kelly: Who brought me clothes?

Lauren: Shay( she gave his leather jacket)

Kelly felt a little in pain

As he try to put his shirt on

**Lauren: Let me help you**

She button his shirt

Kelly: You do this often

Lauren look at him confused

**Kelly:Help someone button their shirt**

Lauren just realized

How close they were to each other

Lauren: yes if they need help

Kelly smiled

Lauren : You are a handful

Kelly: I was trying to make you smile

Lauren: I thought that was my job

Kelly dimples show

Lauren:Take Care Severide

Kelly:You know my last name

Lauren: yes and all your physical history

Kelly :So what's your last name?

Lauren: it's Hall

Kelly : good to know

Lauren:(as she closed the door) If you want to ask me something about me .Go ahead

Kelly finish getting dress

As he was checking out

Lauren about to get out of work

Kelly sign some papers

**_Lauren : Do you need a ride?_**

**_Kelly: i do and shay is sleeping_**

**_Lauren: Shay told me to give a ride_**

Kelly : she did

As they walk out

_Lauren:I know you lie about Peter told you to give you a ride_

_Kelly:What?_

_Lauren: yeah i told peter and his face said everything_

Kelly look down

Lauren:It's fine , we are even now

Kelly nodded

Lauren took her keys off his purse

Kelly :Where is your car?

Lauren pointed at 1971 Ford Mustang

Kelly:That's your car

Lauren: that's my car

kelly: yeah right

Lauren: it's a gift a i got ,

Kelly:Who gave that gift?

Lauren: my dad , which I'm going to sell it

Kelly:Why sell such a lovely car?

Lauren: the money will help with paying off my school loan

Kelly : Oh

Lauren open her car

Kelly sat down

He was amazed

How beautiful her car was

Lauren:So where do you lived?

Kelly: A mile from where you lived?

Lauren: you need to be more specific

Kelly gave her his address

Lauren drove to his apartment

**Kelly : thank you**

**Lauren : you welcome**

Kelly: See you around

Lauren nodded

Kelly went to kiss her

Lauren was taking back at first

Kelly kiss her very tenderly

As He pulled away from the kiss

Kell**y_:I want to do that since last night_**

Lauren smiled

As Kelly was going to leave

Lauren kiss him and pulled away to tell him** good night**

Kelly smiled

And left with the biggest smile on his face

As he went to his apartment

Shay was up

Kelly smiling

Shay:Why didn't you called?

Kelly: I thought you were sleeping

Shay nodded

Kelly :I'm going to sleep

Shay nodded

As Kelly went to his room

He try to laid on his bed

Kelly couldn't go to sleep

He toss and turn

Kelly noticed his bed felt empty

He got up and grab his phone

Kelly look at his picture with Lauren

He smiled

He decide to called her

Lauren: Are you okay?

Kelly: yeah , I just can't sleep

Lauren: You just had a tough day

Kelly:I barely remember it

Lauren laughed

As they were talking

Shay yelled from downstairs for** Kelly to shut up**

Kelly :I have to go ..

Lauren : you have ..

Kelly : Unless you want me to come over

Lauren:I don't think so, you shouldn't drive at this hours

Kelly:You don't lived that far

Lauren : I don't but I'm tired

Kelly: true , next time .Good night Lauren

Lauren: Good night Kelly

As she went to sleep for a few hours

Lauren woke up at 7am

she was happy

**_Today she was off_**

While Kelly woke up to Chief

Telling he had a day off

Kelly :I'm fine chief

Chief:I know but rules are rules Kelly

Kelly hand up

As he didn't know what to do with his day off

Kelly decide to go visit Lauren

As he reach her complex

Kelly called Lauren

Lauren answer

Kelly:What's your apartment number?

Lauren: 16C

Kelly:alright

Lauren heard a knock

**She Slightly open the door**


	4. Chapter 4: Hike

_**Kelly: Morning**_

_He noticed She was wearing black yoga pants and A big Lime green shirt_

Lauren: What are you doing here ?

**Kelly: I'm off today**

Lauren: oh

Kelly: So I decide to visit you

**_Lauren: Come on in_**

Kelly look around her house

It was small and comfy

**Lauren: I was making breakfast**

Kelly follow her to kitchen

Lauren gave him a plate with eggs ,bacon , and pancakes

Kelly dived in and drink some orange juice

Lauren was drinking her coffee

_Kelly :You cook this much for yourself_

_Lauren :Sort off_

Kelly laughed

He sat on her table by the kitchen

Kelly noticed the paint on the table

**Lauren : about that**

**Kelly: you paint**

Lauren : When I'm extremely bored

Kelly: Can I see some of your drawing ?

Lauren: Their all around the house until I sell them

Kelly : You are that good

Lauren:I don't like to bragg

Kelly : I do

Lauren shook her head

Kelly watch her careful

As she finally sat down

Kelly: How long have you been friends with peter ?

Lauren: Since middle school

_**Kelly: what about you and casey?**_

_**Lauren: Why does everyone ask me about casey?**_

Kelly laughed

Lauren: A few years ago ,Casey was going through some issues

Kelly: his mom

Lauren: yeah and I help him

_**Kelly: How?**_

_**Lauren: moral support**_

Kelly: So you and him never kiss

Lauren : no

Kelly raise his eyebrows

**_Lauren: I normally don't kiss everyone i talk to_**

Kelly: That how I should affection

Lauren laughed

Kelly phone buzz

Lauren smiled

Kelly look a his phone quickly and put it away

**Lauren :So what's your story?**

**Kelly: What do you mean?**

Lauren:What made become a firefighter?

Kelly: I always thought that was what I was born to do

Lauren: Really?

Kelly :yes

**Lauren: That's the only reason behind it**

**Kelly: No my father was firefighter**

**Lauren: Did you think it was going to bring you close?**

Kelly : maybe at first

Lauren nodded

Kelly: What made you become a nurse?

Lauren: I like helping people

Kelly : just that

Lauren : Yes ...

Kell_y_ smiled

Lauren :So beside saving people what do you on your time off ?

Kelly:I like boats .I go on dock to fix them and go fishing

**Lauren:Nice**

**Kelly: and you ?**

Lauren:I like nature and being away from the city

Kelly nodded

Lauren: get away from all this noise

Kelly: I understand , fishing helps get out from all my troubles

Lauren smiled

Kelly glance at her

Lauren walk to him

Kelly was nervous

Lauren was about to his cup

when Kelly stop her

**_Lauren :yes_**

Kelly touch her face

Lauren let him

Kelly was about to kiss her

Lauren pulled away

Kelly was confused

Lauren grab his plate and cup

Kelly: I can wash it

Lauren :Kelly I have a problem with people touching me

Kelly:How come ?

Lauren: I was attack in a parking lot a few years ago

Kelly:Oh

Lauren: yeah

Kelly had a frown on his face

Lauren : Sorry

Kelly :It's fine

As she went to wash her plates

Kelly went behind her

He slowly put his hands on her waist

**_Lauren: Kelly_**

**_Kelly: Trust me_**

Lauren jump

Kelly turn her water from the sink off

He made her turn around

Lauren try to stay calm

Kelly went to kiss her

This time

Lauren let him kiss her

Kelly was tender

As he pulled away

Kelly smiled

Lauren bite her lip

Kelly : was that too much

Lauren shook her head and kiss him

Her hands slightly went on his face

Both eyes closed

Until they pulled away

Kelly :Do you have any plans today?

Lauren:No

Kelly :grab your jacket

Lauren:Where are we going ?

Kelly : I won't tell you but wear some sneakers

Lauren :Okay ?

Kelly smiled

As Lauren went to her room

Kelly smiled

As she had her jacket

Kelly walk out with her

Lauren wonder where they were going ?

Kelly wonder if she like the place

He was going to take her

As Lauren try to remain calm

Shay and Gaby were driving around

_**Shay: I wonder what kelly is doing ?**_

Gaby: probably sleeping with a random girl

Shay laughed

Gaby :Or maybe worse

Shay gave her a mean look

Gaby laughed

As Kelly drove to Camping site

Lauren: you come here often

Kelly: I haven't come here since a year ago

They start going a two mile hike

Lauren:what made come here?

**_Kelly: A year ago ,I thought I was going to Spain_**

Lauren listen to him

Kelly:I have a girlfriend and I was going to leave everything for her

Lauren:Oh , what stop you?

Kelly: I could never leave everything behind

Lauren : I understand

Kelly smiled and without thinking

He grab her hand

Lauren : your hands are colder then mine

Kelly: It's worth the hike

Lauren: It would easier we ran

kelly: I don't want you to get lost

Lauren:Really?

Kelly :I will raise you

Lauren : Alright ,What do I get when i beat you?

Kelly: nothing

Lauren gave a serious face

Kelly: because that is not going to happen

Lauren lightly push him

She start to run

Kelly watch her and laughed

He thought She was fast

_**Kelly :I'm giving a 30 seconds head start**_

As Lauren didn't look back

Kelly catch up to her

Lauren thought it was funny

Kelly bump his hips to her

Lauren almost felt down

Kelly laughed

Lauren :We can both played that game

Kelly: What game are we playing?

Lauren smiled

Until Kelly almost trip

Lauren try to stop him

Kelly:Thanks

Lauren: You welcome

As they were messing with each other

They reach the top of of 3 mile hike

Kelly loved the view

Lauren was speechless

The sun was out

Kelly:Told you it was worth

Lauren:it's

Kelly noticed she was cold

He hug her

Her head on his chest

Kelly and Lauren glance at she each other

Lauren: let's go back inside

Kelly nodded and kiss her on the forehead

While head race down to the car


End file.
